Post-Capture Checkups
Title: Heather's Checkup Players: Heather O'Leary and Angelica Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: '''Poor Heather... she still isn't totally better from what happened on the mothership... time to fix her up... ''LOG BEGINS'' Heather O'Leary arrives from New Barn. Heather O'Leary steps into the Infirmary, and glances around. She sees Angelica, and shrugs slightly, better than Quinn, over all. She sighs softly, than clears her throat. Angelica glances up and smiles at Heather. "Hi there... Something wrong?" Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Figured after the last few days, I should come in for a checkup...." Angelica smiles a little bit and nods. "Probably a good idea, considering. You've been through quite a bit." Heather O'Leary shrugs, and than looks at her arms and legs, that are still covered in bruises, and who knows what her clothes cover. Angelica sighs a little, on a brief check. "Come on over to the table... I'll have to look at any injuries underneath the clothes as well, mind you..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, and removes her clothes. Not like it would turn on the Visitor... Hopefully. Angelica starts looking for injuries checking the surface then checking the equipment available, to try to see if there's anything internal to worry about. "Probably should have been in here a long time ago. It hurt anyplace specific, more than the other places?" Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Other than being one big bruise? Not that I have noticed. But I haven't started Running again yet, and only been doing light workouts... Not sure if any one place is more tender than another..." She smirks, black, blue, purple, greenish-yellow... What a pretty rainbow. Angelica winces a little and nods. "Ouch. Definitely need to get you something more for pain and swelling then, anyway..." She starts checking and setting up for anything further, first picking up a scanner up off the counter. "Had any internal pain, dull or stabbing, when walking or such?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Had some blood in my urine when I first got back, but that cleared up after the first evening. Probably got hit low sometime..." She looks thoughtful, "Other than that Acid Indigestion and Crivit Scales... I think just the throbbing of the bruises." Angelica winces a little and nods. "Still, best to check it rather than find out something bad later, for the first. I'm hoping your stomach has been better now..." She starts running every kind of check she can think of, by then, walking over to the counter and getting a couple bottles of pills and a glass of water for one thing. "In advance, don't take either of these more than once every 6 hours minimum." she sets the glass down, and starts checking again. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "What are they?" Angelica smiles. "One's for the swelling, one's for the pain. I know you can't have morphine, and ibuprofen can be bad if you have stomach problems..." MEDICAL: Angelica attempts to heal Heather O'Leary and is able to heal them a little. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Tylenol than? Maybe with Codeine?" She smirks, "Better than the Marines give. If it ain't Morphine, it is Demoral. Ugh." Angelica laughs a little bit and raises her eyebrows. "Tylenol, yeah. You really want something that'll put you to sleep as well? Tylenol does that well enough for some people, I know..." Heather O'Leary nods, "It'll be fine. I don't need help sleeping." Angelica smiles a little and nods. "That's a good thing, anyway. Was actually wondering if you had been sleeping all right, considering, but..." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Depends. I was sleeping pretty bad.. but whatever happened in New York cured that..." Other than the bruising, Heather seems to be in good shape. Angelica nods a little bit, and loads something into an injector. "I'm glad. You certainly seem a lot better than the first time I saw you awake." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "That wasn't me... That... That was an evil created by that bitch Snake, Diana..." Angelica nods a little bit and strokes your hair once, before putting in the stuff in the injector. "I know. that's why I still would worry that you're sleeping well. Just my own basic caution. This should help with some of it for the short term, anyway. You should probably be getting plenty of rest." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "No nightmares since Elizabeth took me to New York... Not sure what they did, but everything that Diana did has faded away... I remember bits and pieces, really nasty stuff... but nothing really... not enough to cause more than smallish nightmares." Angelica winces a little and nods. "I'm sorry to hear that. Guess I worry about some of the stuff that happened since your escape as well, causing the nightmares." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Killing Kadjem? That is a pleasant dream... Attacking my friends? That might cause bad dreams, but I know it wasn't me." She shrugs slightly. Angelica nods a little bit. "If you ever find that you have trouble sleeping, I can give you something for it." MEDICAL: Angelica attempts to heal Heather O'Leary and is able to heal them a little. Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "If I can not sleep, I will go for a jog, or workout..." She shrugs, "As a pilot, I hate to be muddleheaded....." Angelica looks you over, nodding and smiling again. "Ah. All right, then. For note... You're a little underweight, you should probably eat a bit more." Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "Mostly, I lost muscle mass... I'll eat. Got to stick to the carbs and protein though... Gotta rebuild the muscle mass...." She shrugs, and than smiles, "Got to say one thing for Diana... she knows how to help a gal get thinner." Angelica winces and shakes her head. "Getting thinner by starvation and getting fed things that aren't edible is not the proper way to lose weight, and you know it." She rolls her eyes then. "Anyway, you should be good, come back if you have any trouble." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I'm sure I can do something like that... When do I get to start my Running and Workout regime again?" Angelica smiles a little bit. "I'd hold off with it for a few days, but if you'll get too antsy without it, you could probably start doing it in 3 or so." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "That is for a full workout, right?" Angelica smiles further. "It's until you get tired, mostly. You haven't been doing your full workout, and lost weight in the interim. You should be careful about overtaxing yourself. IF you get tired, you should probably stop." Heather O'Leary nods, "Gotcha..." She stands up and asks, "May I get dressed now? Or do you have some nasty smelling cream to rub into my bruises first?" Angelica makes a face at that. "That stuff I gave you in the shot should help with it, without needing that awful stinky stuff. I'm sure that no one else around you would appreciate the smell any more than you would. You can get dressed, certainly." Heather O'Leary slips back into her clothes and takes a couple deep breaths, "Well, the smell is one way to keep the spies away, I suppose." Angelica winces a little at that and nods. "I talked to him after what happened. He was watching me, not you." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Maybe... Maybe he just said it. Why would he be watching you? Because you are a Visitor? Fuck that." She pauses slightly, "It is not like there are not other Visitors in the Resistance, or the Fifth Column, that work with the Military. If he was watching you because he is an asshole, bigoted Liz... Visitor hater, than, he might need to get sent someplace else." Angelica shrugs a little and nods. "Yeah. He apologized for it anyway, so I'm not going to worry about it. I haven't expected to be liked by too many since the ship crashed. At least, not quickly. I probably would have been hanging around with them if it hadn't." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and starts to head back out, "Well, next time he starts spying, it'll be his last... I'll hit him a couple times, and he'll quit..." She slips out of the Infirmary. Heather O'Leary moves north. ''LOG ENDS''''' Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13